curse or blessing
by TheREAL13thfirewolf
Summary: speaking of it was forbiden, but the young secret comes out... through Hiccup
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HTTYD fic so if some people seem a little OOC it's because I'm still getting used to writing them so here we go**

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 789012345

This story starts with a mother and her unborn children, note that I say _children_ as in more than one, that will come in later, she and four other woman where expecting and as always they were in a small house on the edge of the village. They weren't kept there because they were women but because they were expecting, so they sat in the house sharing tails waiting for the dragon raid to end when a shot of fire missed its target… and went straight into the 'expectant house'

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 789012345

A night fury, the unholy offspring of lighting and death landed outside the flaming hut. He could tell by the sent it was where mothers who's eggs hadn't hatched yet stayed, and he was concerned the women flooded out of the hut, the one I mentioned before just happen to see the dragons eyes in the darkness, so she did the thing any picking would do she attacked it. With her great sword in hand she let out a battle cry. She sliced the dragon's flank the dragon in return clawed her belly, not deeply of course but enough to bleed, the blood of the night fury stung in her wounds. She let the dragon go, thinking only of her children.

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 789012345

Hiccup was in the academy hosting another game of Dragon Facts, the teams fairer than usual, Astrid and Snotlot on one and Fishlegs and the twins on the other, "question for Astrid's team, what is the shot limit of a groncle?" he didn't seem as into it as usual, Astrid opened her mouth but was drowned out by Snotlot "why is it team Astrid? Why not team Snotlot?" Hiccup really didn't want to deal with this, he was feeling too hot and his back was itching, if it was up to him Hiccup would still be in bed "Astrid is first alphabetically" he replied, mildly annoyed but mostly tired "do you have an answer?"

"Three" Snotlot replied immediately "no, Fishlegs?" the twins where counting on their fingers but Fishlegs was quick "six, and they have a heat o-"

"that's enough Fishlegs" Hiccup said he turned to mark another tally on Fishleg's side, the world spun lurching away from him, Hiccup fell as his world turned black.

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 789012345

Toothless was the first to get to Hiccup, catching him before he hit the ground, and then carefully lowered him to the ground. He sniffed him, just as he thought, it was time, the night furry blood was starting the change, Toothless watched the humans fret about his boy, Fishlegs got on his groncle to get Hiccups father. Astrid approached, most likely concerned for Hiccup, Toothless growled at her, if her reaction was anything like the one fifteen years ago, than no one would come anywhere near Hiccup. The sound of skin ripping filled the air, Toothless looked down at Hiccup, a look of agony covered his face, a thought came to Toothless, Hiccup's shirt, and it would get in the way. Toothless carefully clawed to long holes in Hiccup's shirt, each went from his shoulder blade to his waste. Toothless looked down at his work, pleased. That was when he heard Stoic.

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 789012345

Stoic ran all the way to the arena, terrified. So many questions raced through his mind, most with answer that no one wanted to think about. when he entered the first thing he saw was Hiccup face down one the ground, the second thing was Toothless glare, if looks could kill, Stoic would be a pile of ashes _he knows! He knows what you did to her! _The thought came to Stoic every time he looked into the dragons eyes, the dragon didn't look at him with the same happy playfulness as Hiccup, no the looks Toothless gave him where cold, not this one, the look he got now was of anger and suspicion. "sir, thank Thor you're here" Stoic broke eye contact with the dragon, Astrid stood, looking worried, "when did this happen" Stoic got right down to business "just a few minutes ago, Toothless won't let anyone near him" Stoic watched Hiccup as Astrid explained, Hiccup's back twitched, then it twitched again, Gobber came up behind him, "oh boy" they both knew where this was going, and there it was, a wing, deep black in color, pocked out of the hole in Hiccup's shirt, followed quickly by the other.

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 789012345

**VERY IMPOERTANT**

**dys·lex·i·a/ ** **[dis-lek-see-**_**uh**_**] any of various reading disorders associated with impairment of the ability to interpret spatial relationships or to integrate auditory and visual information. I have that witch means that I should be unable to spell my own name so please don't be mean with spelling.**

**Ok so I know that a lot of people have done Hiccup being a human/dragon thing before but this is different, so please review and give criticism so I can make the story better! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Popie92: that is a wonderful question, and it will be answered in this chapter**

**BlueStar29: thank you for actually reading that, I was worried that no one would! But ya I'll look into getting a beta, thanks.**

**I just switched the last chapter with a spell check one so no my spelling will not be that bad the rest of the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 789012345

Toothless was worried about his boy. He knew this was going to happen, so why did he stay so long. Toothless snapped at anyone who came close to Hiccup, he still remembered what they did to his twin all those years ago; he wouldn't let them do it to Hiccup not ever.

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 789012345

Hiccup had to wonder for a moment, what was on his back? He struggled to get up put Toothlesses paw pushed him back down and someone spoke "stay down you are not used to the weight of wings yet" Hiccup was still half asleep "ya, ya, wings, right" he said almost falling back to sleep, than he realized what he had just said "wings!" he yelped, he was on his feet in less than a second, spinning, falling, flailing, and failing to see his wings "HICCUP" the call came from behind him. Hiccup turned to see Astrid, Snotlot, Fishlegs, Gobber, the twins, and his dad, ten feet away "would you get your dragon to let us come closer?" his dad called Hiccup looked down at Toothless "you won't let them come?" he asked Toothless looked up at him "you don't know what they've done before" for a moment Hiccup froze, his dragon, his best friend, could speak "you speak Norse?" he asked, Toothless shook his head "you speak dragon, it's in your blood, you're part dragon Hiccup" Hiccup just stood there, he didn't get it. He looked to his dad, than back to Toothless "dad?" Hiccup asked

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 789012345

The door slammed shut. Stoic had taken this conversation to the house; after all, this was privet. Stoic turned "what did the dragon tell you" He asked, Toothless growled "I have a name" Hiccup just rubbed Toothlesses head "he told me I was part dragon" Stoic fell into a chair, burying his head in his hands "I knew you would find out eventually" Hiccup sat down across from him "what are you talking about? I mean- I- I- I'm not really part dragon, right?" he stuttered, tripping over his words as he always did in times of stress "Hiccup, this is complicated"

"Dad just tell me" Hiccup was desperate he needed to know "there was an incident with a night furry when your mother was pregnant, your sister was born with the wings, so we exiled her" Stoic looked ashamed, not that Hiccup noticed he was too busy thinking. He had a sister, not just a sister, a _twin_ sister, one that he never knew existed "you knew this would happen" he said "you knew and you didn't say anything!" now he was getting mad. Stoic was holding up his hands "now Hiccup, that's not what it's like, I thought that you were safe" Hiccup was just getting madder "safe! Safe from what? From being part dragon! That ship has sailed and made it around the world and came back again!" Hiccup was done talking to his dad he stomped up the wooden steps and if he had a door he would have slammed it

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 789012345

Hiccup sat on his bed facing Toothless. He hadn't said anything since he had come up half an hour ago. Hiccup let out a sigh and looked a Toothless "would you tell me what happened?" Toothless nodded and lay down "it was about fifteen years ago, I was still a hatchling, my father went out on a raid, when he came back he was very upset, saying that there would be a dragonchild born in the village, saying that he would need to watch the woman until the child was born, so for months he watched the chefs wife until the dragonchildren where born, only one was born with wings, the wings where cut off and she was forced off the island, father brought her back and watched the other so he could take that one when his wings grew in, but Red death killed him and all of my siblings, and sent your sister off the island, she tried to get me but I hid, and I took the responsibility of watching you" Hiccup sat listening "you were there the entire time" he whispered, Toothless nodded "and you don't know what happed to my sister?" Toothless shook his head "she and my sister are somewhere out there"

"Your sister was taken too?" Toothless nodded sadly "she was deformed, her scales where white and she was born without a left bottom tail fin" Hiccup nodded like that made sense. Somehow it didn't matter that he was some sort of dragon/human, or that his dad had kept all those secrets. The only thing that mattered was that his sister could be alive.

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 789012345

**Chapter 2 is done! Just to let you all know Vikings knew the world is round, some of their mythology revolved around it. Also I might have Hiccup's sister show up, it's up to you!**


End file.
